


"HOLIDAY SIN" [ TOM HIDDLESTON | TIMOTHÉE CHALAMET CHRISTMAS STORY ]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tumblr - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Multi, Tumblr, theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: (December) Imagine: Your boyfriend Tom brings you home for the holidays and his little brother Timothée finds out that he’s planning to propose on Christmas. Since he’s always had a huge crush on you and has even hated Tom at times for having you in his life, he spends the whole time trying to sabotage his plans by intensely flirting with you and even pretending to be drunk just to spill some of Tom’s darkest secrets in front of everybody during Christmas dinner and making it impossible for him to propose.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character/Timothée Chalamet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	"HOLIDAY SIN" [ TOM HIDDLESTON | TIMOTHÉE CHALAMET CHRISTMAS STORY ]

**Author's Note:**

> Fast-paced Christmas silliness.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[[ AMBIENCE ]](https://youtu.be/NiW7CBz2Qfs) **

* * *

_“Are you uhm… are you bringing her, is she coming?”_

Timothée asked in the middle of his video call with his older brother Tom who was surrounded by books in the background.

_“She is. I am actually quite nervous.”_ He confessed.

_“Nervous? Why nervous? It’s not the first time she spends Christmas with us.”_

_“Yes, well…”_ Tom hesitated while staring at Timothée and his dorm room in the background. _“I…”_ He took a deep breath and blinked a few times. _“I’m proposing.”_

Timothée froze in utter silence and, after several seconds, Tom seemed confused.

_“Timothée? Tim, I think you’re glitching. Can you hear me?”_

The youngest finally moved and forced a chuckle.

_“That’s uh… that’s great, William. Listen, I have to go but I’ll see you in two days, all right?”_

Tom just watched as his brother rose from his chair and grabbed the jacket draped over it to put it on as he spoke again.

_“Congrats, man.”_

Tom uttered no word for Timothée had already ended the video call.

In his dorm room, he shut his laptop a little too harsh and stayed leaning over the desk with a clenched jaw. He took a deep breath and decided to go for a walk in the snow to reminisce. Timothée knew Tom’s girlfriend. They had met in college and became friends even though they had chosen different majors, and Tom had also met her there briefly as his student before she transferred to a different college. Timothée realized he had a big crush on her only when he found out that, by a twist of cruel fate, she and his brother were dating.

He thought he could handle it. He thought he was over it. But the proposal made him realize that he had only fooled himself.

Timothée was in his parents’ house porch, leaning against one of the pillars while smoking a cigarette when he saw his brother’s Jaguar pulling up.

Tom got out and opened the door for his girlfriend. Timothée’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of her in the snow. He swallowed hard. Why was she Tom’s? He had seen and met her first after all. He started to feel the anger in his fingertips when he gripped the cigarette a little too tight but reminded himself to breathe instead. He’d have to get used to it. She would become his brother’s fiancée in a few hours and his bride in time. But when she walked up to him and he gave her the warmest smile and long hug, he realized that maybe he didn’t want to allow it.

When she walked inside the house and Tom greeted him with a hug as well, these thoughts hadn’t left.

Tom leaned on the opposite pillar and stared at the snow.

_“How was your flight?”_ He asked his little brother.

_“Good.”_ Timothée dryly replied with a nod while looking at the ground. _“So?”_

Tom turned to see his little brother who was offering what was left of his cigarette to him but he declined with a hand gesture.

_“What’s the plan?”_ Timothée added.

Tom put his hands inside his pockets and let out a long sigh.

_“Midnight…”_ He answered.

He and Timothée exchanged glances until Tom let out a nervous chuckle and patted his brother’s shoulder twice before entering the house. Timothée took one last drag with a smile forming at the corners of his mouth and flicked the cigarette butt which went out in the snow with an unheard sizzle.

She was standing before the mirror about to put on red lipstick but was distracted by Tom who stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stared at their reflection while Tom rested his chin on her right shoulder.

_“You’re beautiful.”_ He purred in her ear.

She turned around and looked into his blue eyes before giving him a peck on the lips. But Tom wasn’t satisfied. He held her tighter and deepened the kiss. He started to walk backwards without breaking it until they reached the bed and he gently lied down with her on top causing her to giggle.

_“Behave.”_ She said.

_“Not a chance.”_ He said in the midst of another kiss. _“This was a big fantasy of mine when I was a teenager.”_

_“What was?”_

Tom rolled on top of her.

_“Having my way with a girl in my bedroom.”_

_“Because you never had any girls in here before I’m sure.”_ She said sarcastically.

Tom stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes with a frown.

_“I happened to be a very good kid, you know?”_ He said and she giggled. _“Too good perhaps.”_

She almost pushed Tom off the bed when there was a knock on the door. She ran to stand in front of the mirror again and began to apply red lipstick at last. Her boyfriend opened the door to find his mother standing there.

_“Have you shown her to our guest room, darling?”_

Tom gave his girlfriend a little ironic look.

_“I missed you so much!”_ She exclaimed while sitting with Timothée at the piano in the living room.

He stared into her eyes and smiled.

_“I’m not so sure your mother likes me very much.”_ She confessed in a whisper.

_“Why do you say that?”_ Timothée inquired sounding concerned.

She shrugged.

_“A girl can tell…”_

_“Well,”_ Timothée raised his eyebrows. _“I’m an expert at stealing attention.”_ He began folding up his sleeves. _“Growing up with Mr.Perfect here…”_ He said with a head motion towards Tom in the kitchen helping his mother. _“You kind of develop a superpower.”_

She frowned and watched as he placed his hands on the piano keys and began playing.

_“Amen… Amen...”_ Timothée started to sing.

His brother’s girlfriend recognized the tune and suppressed a giggle. His mother started taking glances his way from the kitchen with every “Amen”.

_“Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I’ll tell you my sins and…”_

His mother immediately turned her back on Tom and walked towards the living room to stand behind her youngest.

_“Stop that.”_ She said in a low voice. _“Before your Aunt Ella arrives and goes into cardiac arrest.”_

_“Oh, come on. My singing isn’t that bad, mother.”_ Timothée said feigning obliviousness and offense.

_“You know she’s a strong catholic, Timothée Hal, so don’t you dare come up with any more blasphemous songs tonight, understood?”_

Timothée let out a chuckle.

_“Blasphemous? I don’t th-”_

_“Understood?”_ His mother cut him off and repeated in a harsher tone.

Timothée grudgingly agreed with a hand gesture and raised eyebrows. His mother left and he and his brother’s girlfriend looked at each other and snickered.

_“You’re safe now.”_ He said.

_“You didn’t have to do that.”_

Timothée gave a slight shrug and shook his head.

_“I’m kind of used to being the black sheep at this point.”_

The whole family was sitting at the dinner table, enjoying the holiday feast that Tom’s mother had cooked for the evening while having a pleasant conversation. Timothée glanced at the clock above the chimney and realized that Tom would be proposing to his girlfriend in less than two hours.

_“We don’t go as much anymore…”_ The father said in the midst of a conversation Timothée had partially deafened himself to. _“We should plan a family trip like in the old days.”_

_“Where?”_ The youngest asked.

_“The cabins, you remember?”_ his father replied.

_“Right.”_ Timothée said. _“Wasn’t there where Tom broke up with Sarah?”_

Everyone at the table stopped eating and all eyes were on Timothée who reached for the bread basket nonchalantly and without a care.

_“Yeah… she came with us that weekend and she and Tom got into a huge fight over some other girl, and he broke things off with her right then and there. The poor girl had to ride back with us and her new ex-boyfriend in the backseat for four hours.”_

_“Timothée…”_ His mother said with disapproval.

_“What?”_ Timothée shrugged and complained with his mouth full of bread. _“He could’ve waited a little bit.”_ He looked and pointed at Tom. _“That was cruel, man.”_

Tom glanced at his girlfriend worried and he forced a smile.

_“I was too young.”_ He said apologetically.

_“You were 26.”_ Timothée said. 

_“Anyway…”_ The mother said taking the bread basket away from Timothée as if it meant that it was her turn to speak. _“Ella, where’s Ben? I thought he’d be joining us tonight.”_

_“Yeah, how is my Cousin Ben doing?”_ Timothée asked changing his tone to a very innocent one and giving his Aunt Ella his undivided attention.

Underneath the table, Tom placed his hand on his girlfriend’s left knee feeling slightly embarrassed. She just gave him a reassuring smile.

_“Well, after medical school, he started working in a hospital in Chicago and he was recently requested in Germany. It is all very consuming. I barely get to see him._ ” Aunt Ella said.

_“How old is he now? He’s the same age as Tom, right_?” Timothée asked her but as soon as she nodded he looked at Tom. _“I just remembered… We were at Aunt Ella’s and you and Ben got busted smoking pot in his bedroom when I came crying to mom because the two of you wouldn’t let me in.”_ Timothée laughed. _“You ruined Christmas that year, William.”_

Tom clenched his jaw and glared at Timothée before rising from his seat.

_“Timothée, can you help me bring in the dessert_?” He asked walking towards the kitchen. _“Now.”_

_“What is the matter with you!? You’re making me look like an absolute prick in front of the whole family.”_ Tom complained as soon as they were alone in the kitchen.

_“Yeah, listen… I just had a conversation with your girlfriend and she said she hates Holiday proposals.”_ Timothée lied.

_“What?”_

_“Yeah, I just casually brought it up like ‘hey, look at this dude getting rejected on Christmas’ and showed her a video on my phone and she said he deserved it.”_

Tom looked genuinely worried.

_“What? Why? What else did she say?”_

_“She just thinks that getting proposed to on Christmas or birthdays or… any holiday really is very selfish, and tacky, and… stupid.”_

Tom was just speechless and allowing his eyes to wander around the room as if he’d find answers. Timothée, on the other hand, kept pursing his lips in order not to laugh at his brother.

_“Do you think I should wait then?”_ Tom asked but furrowed his eyebrows. _“But that’s not fair… is it? What if that is my wish? To propose to the woman I love on Christmas because being with her for the rest of my life is the only gift I could ever ask for.”_

_“Yeah, why don’t I play ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’ on the piano while you get down on one knee?”_

Tom stared at Timothée evidently bothered.

_“There’s a super festive version…”_ He added with a convincing tone.

_“This is not a joke, Timothée! I’ve been nervous for days and now I think I’m going to be sick.”_ Tom snapped and remained silent for a complete minute before speaking again. _“I’ve… I’ve envisioned this for weeks now. Right at midnight, I…”_ Tom trailed off as he absentmindedly delved into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and gazed at the beautiful engagement ring inside it. _“It has to be perfect.”_

Timothée tightened his jaw at the sight of it.

_“What are you going to do then?”_ He asked

Timothée glanced at the clock once more, feeling desperate.

Only 20 minutes before midnight.

Tom was having a conversation with his father across the room and when Timothée looked at him, he gave a slight nod. Timothée immediately placed his hand on top of his brother’s girlfriend and stood up to leave the room hand in hand with her.

_“What is it?”_ She asked.

_“We’re going to pick a bottle of wine.”_

Timothée led her towards a door and opened it to go downstairs and into the wine cellar. It was a big, dimly lit room filled with dozens of wine bottles that were aesthetically covered in a thin layer of dust.

_“What are we looking for exactly?”_

Timothée sighed.

_“The perfect wine for the perfect occasion.”_ He said through gritted teeth.

She wandered around and read labels while Timothée watched with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was running out of time. He had to do something.

_“How about this?”_ She said holding a bottle. _“It’s a sweet one.”_

He stared at her; he was having inappropriate thoughts about his brother’s soon-to-be fiancée. He got closer to her, and read the label on the bottle.

_“Sure. That’s the perfect wine for… a wedding perhaps.”_ He towered over her as he placed the wine bottle back on its shelf and scanned through more labels briefly. _“But… this one’s sweeter.”_ He said pointing at another one then folding his arms across his chest. _“This is uh… the type of bottle you’d open after… after escaping from said wedding.”_

She studied him and let out a chuckle at his words and serious tone. Timothée only got closer and his green eyes never left hers.

_“To celebrate after you run away with the groom’s brother.”_ He added.

Tom’s girlfriend froze. Timothée’s heart was racing like it never had before and he couldn’t stop staring at her lips. It was now or never. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers but she pushed him away out of instinct and stared straight into his eyes not knowing how she truly felt. She couldn’t speak, she just wanted Timothée to kiss her again and as if he could read her mind, he did. With much more passion. The kind that made them both walk until her back hit the wall and he lost his hands in her hair as their tongues caressed each other with newfound desire.

When she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to his body, her heartbeat stuttered and she let out a quiet a moan. She heard their ragged breaths and began to come back to her senses. She pushed Timothée away once more but ran towards the stairs with profound confusion in her heart and mind. What had just happened?

As she moved through the hallway towards the living room, she could hear the rest of the family in the kitchen but Tom was standing alone in front of the lit up Christmas tree. Her stomach clenched as the forbidden kiss that had just taken place in the wine cellar invaded her mind. Tom heard her getting closer and slowly turned around with a warm smile. She looked over her shoulder, realizing that Timothée was a few steps behind her.

She looked at Tom again.

He was holding a wooden ring box and slowly getting down on one knee.


End file.
